And I Love Her
by fighting-john-watsons-war
Summary: Even after the world gets put back to rights, nothing ever comes quite that easily for Harry Potter.


_Bright are the stars that shine_  
_Dark is the sky_  
_I know this love of mine_  
_Will never die_  
_And I love her._

_-'And I Love Her', The Beatles_

* * *

"Ron, you need to stop this."

Ron Weasley, war hero, turned to face his girlfriend of exactly six days, twenty-two hours, and thirty- he checked the clock above the mantle of the fireplace - three minutes.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about, Mione?"

Hermione nodded her head over a tuft of black poking up from a solitary crimson armchair on the other side of the common room.

"He hasn't been sleeping, you know. He sneaks to the kitchens so no one else can find him."

Ron shrugged. "And? I don't blame him, he never gets a moment of peace."

Hermione stared at him. "That's a bit problematic, considering he hasn't talked to Ginny yet. She's a wreck, won't leave the dorm. Cries all night and sleeps all day."

_What. What was Harry _thinking_? He said he wasn't going to mess her around anymore, blast it!_

"That prick!" Ron cried. "You've got to be kidding me! He left Gin at home, kisses her in her bedroom and leaves - "

"Ron, if it's such a problem, why don't you stop running interference?"

Ron blanked. "Er - what?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "The only reason he hasn't been talking to Ginny yet is because every time he tries, you glare at him and say, 'You should just let her be for now, Harry.'"

"I've never said that," Ron disagreed, shaking his head. "Not once."

"Oh, really? After he woke up the morning after, he was going to talk to her first thing - and there you went. At mealtimes, you make sure they aren't sitting together, you're always around him, monopolizing his attention and keeping him busy - he would love to go talk to Ginny, but he's not going to do it without your approval, and that's something he doesn't think he has."

Ron glared balefully at a fixed spot across the common room: the tuft of hair. "He left her behind, Hermione - "

"You know why he did that, and it wasn't because he wanted to."

Ron rolled his eyes, "That's what he said too!"

"Then why on earth won't you _believe_ him, Ronald? You remember second year! That was just for being the daughter of a prominent Light, pro-Muggleborn family! Imagine what would've happened to her this past year if Harry _hadn't_ broken it off with her! He just tries to protect her to the best of his ability, and you don't think he deserves to be around the girl he's fighting for! Every_ blasted_ night in that tent, he would pull out the map and stare at her name! Every night!"

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath. "Let me spell this out, Ron. Ginny is a Weasley. You are a Weasley. Fred -" she choked, but persevered, "_Fred_ was a W-Weasley. Harry loves Ginny. Fred is -_ not with us._ You won't let him talk to Ginny. Harry has survivor's guilt. What's the logical conclusion?"

Ron blanked; this was obvious and right in front of him, but he couldn't see it for the life of him. Bracing himself, he murmured, "What is it?"

Hermione tapped his forehead mockingly. "He thinks you're keeping him away from the Weasleys so no one else will die because of him. He thinks you blame him for Fred. You don't want him around Ginny so he can't take her away. It's quite obvious, actually."

Ron resisted a grin. That sounded like the Hermione he knew. But he was horror-filled. Surely Harry wouldn't think - "He - Harry _wouldn't_ - "

Hermione nodded her head at the swinging portrait, and Ron noticed the familiar black rat's nest was no longer in sight.

"He's going crazy and Ginny feels discarded. You can fix that." She stood up and dusted off her jeans and t-shirt, leaving Ron to chase after Harry and hope he could make Harry understand.

* * *

Well, this was awkward.

Harry was staring at Ron like he was some new specimen of Crumple-Horned Snorkack (you may not agree with Luna, but she grew on you). Incredulous anger._ Righteous_ incredulous anger.

How Voldemort never quaked in his ratty, ratty boots, Ron would never know. Not when all the fire from hell was staring him in the face, even without the piercing eyes glaring down the length of a wand.

_Crap._

"You think I'm messing her _around_?" Harry breathed, a fire lit in his bright green eyes. "You know why I broke up with her the first time! Not bloody well because I wanted to! Ron, I love her! I cannot bloody live without her! All I ever _want_ out of my life is to be able to love her!" he yelled, eyes glinting, full of disbelief and rage. "I love her. And you won't even let me be_ near_ her..."

Ron exhaled. Hermione was right. He wasn't being fair.

"Mate, I believe you. But forget the train ride first year, forget the stone, forget the spiders, forget the basilisk. Forget the tournament and forget Umbridge. Forget the Department of Mysteries. Forget all of sixth year and everything we did this past year. I don't care who you are, how long I've known you, or what we've been through. Hurt her and I will forget it _all_."

Harry looked up, a glimmer of hope readable on his open face - Ron cringed; he had done this to his brother, reduced him to death warmed over.

"Ron?" Harry croaked. "_Forget_ the train ride first year, forget the stone, forget the spiders, forget the basilisk. Forget the betrayed and the traitor, forget the tournament and forget Umbridge. Forget the Department of Mysteries. Forget all of sixth year and everything we did this past year. I don't care who you are, how long I've known you, or what we've been through," he whispered, carefully repeating Ron's own words. "If I hurt her, I'll leave myself."

Ron silently extended his hand. Harry gratefully took it and used it to pull himself up, dusting his clothes off and fixing his glasses. He smiled softly.

"Thanks, mate."

"Anytime." Harry shoved his hands in his pockets before walking briskly to the end of the corridor, very nearly a run.

Ron did mean it. Anytime, anything Harry needed, he would do his best to help him get it. He would support Harry. But his family - good Merlin, especially after_ Fr_ - no, no use bringing that up now. But...he just couldn't let Harry get away without knowing -

"And Potter?" Harry spun around, confused. Ron met his gaze unflinchingly. "If you impregnate my baby sister before she's done with school, I will be the_ first_ to kill you."

"Weasley? If you do that to Hermione...congratulations." Harry laughed at Ron's flushed face before sprinting off down the corridor, his joyous laugh ringing behind him.

Ron smiled, full of wonder and surprise. He had known that Harry had cared about Ginny, but how did it only hit him_ now_? Such a different perspective on their relationship...he loved her. No, he corrected, he _loves_ her. _Harry loves Ginny_.

Ron's smile morphed into a full-fledged grin. Never had he been so certain of anything (save his love for Hermione). "_He loves her!_" he murmured. Harry and Ginny - it sounded so perfect, so perfect.

Ron _knew_. Harry and Ginny were meant to be. How he hadn't noticed before, he had no idea. But Harry loved her. And she loved him. And they were happy.

And so was he.

* * *

A/N: Again originally posted on figment.

Because let's face it, Harry and Ginny probably didn't just leap right back into pre-marital bliss, yeah? :)


End file.
